jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
Serizawa Yuu
|image = |caption = , 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |zodiac = |occupation = Singer, Idol, Seiyuu, Actress |genre = J-Pop, Anisong |acts =i☆Ris |twitter = |bloodtype = B |height = 163cm |mcolor = |website = Official Website |agency = 81 Produce }} (芹澤優) is a soloist and a member of i☆Ris. Her image color is blue. Profile *'Special Skill': Tongue twister *'Hobby': Cooking *'Favorite Anime': Full Moon wo sagashite. *'Favorite Anime Song': Oku Hanako / "Garnet" *'Dream': To be a famous seiyuu and giving concerts around the world. Discography Mini Albums *2013.10.08 Shining!! #2017.04.26 YOU＆YOU #2017.11.29 only you? only me! Singles #2018.07.25 Saiaku na hi Demo Anata ga Suki. (最悪な日でもあなたが好き。) #2019.11.27 Devi-Cue (デビきゅー) Discography Featured In Albums= ;Mini-Albums *2013 **April 3: **October 8: Shining!! *2014 **November 26: *2015 **March 18: **August 26: *2017 **April 26: YOU＆YOU **November 29: only you? only me! ;Studio Albums *2015 **April 8: We are i☆Ris!!! *2016 **April 20: Th!s !s i☆Ris!! **June 22: *2017 **March 31: AKIBA’S COLLECTION **April 19: **November 1: WONDERFUL PALETTE |-|Singles= *2012 **November 17: Color *2013 **May 22: **August 21: §Rainbow **November 20: *2014 **June 18: **August 20: Make it! **November 12: *2015 **February 18: Realize! **July 8: **October 28: *2016 **February 17: Goin'on **June 1: Ready Smile!! **August 3: Re:Call **November 23: Growin' Jewel! *2017 **March 8: Shining Star *2018 **February 21: Memorial **May 9: Changing point *2019 **February 13: Endless Notes **May 22: Ultimate☆MAGIC **August 22: FANTASTIC ILLUSION **December 21: Devi Kyuu |-|DVDs= *2014 **March 26: i☆Ris 1st ANNIVERSARY LIVE -THANK YOU ALL- *2015 **July 25: i☆Ris / 1stLiveTour～We are i☆Ris!!!～＠ZeppTokyo *2016 **October 26: *2017 **April 5: i☆Ris 4th Anniversary Live～418～ |-|Anime Roles= ;2013 *'Female Student A' in Freezing Vibration *'Baby Pusuke' in GON *'Rabbit 2' in GON *'Pepe' in GON *'Ichinotani Tenma' in Mushibugyo *'Ichinotani Tenma' in Mushibugyo OVA *'Akizuki Maxi' in Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou *'Fukuhara An' in Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live ;2014 *'Natsu Aki' in Inou-Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Naka de *'Nyanyaī' in Wizard Barristers *'Hayase Makiko' in Kiseijuu: Sei no Kakuritsu *'Fārī' in Battle Spirits: Saikyou Ginga Ultimate Zero *'Fukuhara Ann' in Pretty Rhythm All Star Selection: Prism Show☆Best Ten Movie *'Fukuhara Ann' in Pretty Rhythm: All Star Selection *'Minami Mirei' in PriPara season 1 ;2015 *'Fukuhara Ann' in PriPara Movie: Mi~nna Atsumare! Prism☆Tours *'Minami Mirei' in PriPara Movie: Mi~nna Atsumare! Prism☆Tours *'Shiragami Youko' in Jitsu wa Watashi wa *'Fumiha' in Noragami Aragoto *'Tenkuubashi Aika' in Ore ga Ojousama Gakkou ni "Shomin Sample" Toshite Gets♥Sareta Ken *'Minami Mirei' in PriPara season 3 *'Minami Mirei' in Tobidasu PriPara: Mi~nna de Mezase! Idol☆Grand Prix ;2016 *'Minami Mirei' in PriPara Movie: Mi~nna no Akogare♪ Let's Go☆Prix Paris *'Minami Mirei' in PriPara season 3 *'Otomi Mayura' in Sousei no Onmyouji *'Mutsu' in Love Live! Sunshine!! ;2017 *'Shimizu Yuna' in Idol Jihen *'Minami Mirei' in Idol Time PriPara *'Chuppe' in Idol Time PriPara *'Yukika' in Seikaisuru Kado *'Yumemite Yumemi' in Kakegurui ;2018 *'Monika Looks' in Lost Song *'Igarashi Iroha' in 3D Kanojo: Real Girl *'Anazawa Nijimi' in Mahou Shoujo Site *'Akagi Anna' in Kiratto Pri☆chan |-|Awards= *2016 **March 12: 10th Seiyuu Wards as Best Musical Performance (with other i☆Ris members) Gallery External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *Official i☆Ris Profile *81 Produce Profile Category:I☆Ris Member Category:Female Category:1994 Births Category:December Births Category:Sagittarius Category:People from Tokyo Category:Blood Type B Category:Blue Member Color Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:Voice Actress